Love from Basketball
by XxBlue and CrimsonxX
Summary: The Fairy Academy Basketball Team finds a girl with hidden basketball talent. Up until now she has never tried basketball and hates any form of sports and exercising. The team forces her in the team. Will secret love blossom or will she be too frustrated with this and leave… GraLu vs NaLu
1. Chapter 1: Lucky Catch

**Hey Guys! Blue here! This is my first story. there are more fanfics coming but Crimson is the mastermind. I just check her stories but I post my own too! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I donot own Fairy Tail! wish I did though ^^"**

* * *

Chapter 1: Lucky Catch

**Lucy's POV**

I just finished a book. Better get another one. But first I need some fresh air. I go over to my verandah and look out at the 4th floor scenery. Mostly, beneath me, there is a huge basketball court and next to them are the other houses and their owners watering their flowers. That's weird. I see guys playing in the court. Nobody has played in that court for a long time, so you could guess my excitement.

A guy with black hair sees me and smirks at me. I bet he is planning something suspicious. I look at other guys, one of them has pink hair, and one of them has silverish blue hair. Before I head back to my room, though, I see the guy with black hair aiming the ball at me. Hah! You really think you can hit me all the way up here? The other guys see him and then me and the pink-haired guy starts snickering and yells at me "You better get out of there, you know? You could get hurt, badly."

I get angry and yell at him back, "You really think he is going to hit me from this height?"

The guy with the silverfish-blue hair speaks up "you better take the warning, miss! He is really not going to spare you!"

Oh, are they that cocky? "I won't move!" I say with my arms crossed. An idea comes to my mind. "If I catch it, I won't return it and you will have to come up here and bow down to me and beg me to return the ball." I smirk at the picture then I mentally smack myself. How could I have made a bet about that! If he even hits me, I will fall smack down and get a huge bruise.

The black-haired boy smirks and yells "But if I do hit you before you can catch it, what will I get?"

I think about it for a minute. "I will you what each of you will say"

Well it won't be that horrible would it? The three of them look happy with the idea. I unconsciously shiver at the thought of what they could do. I brace myself for the full impact I would be receiving from the ball. I peeked back to my glass doors to see if they were open so that nothing would be broken. I then look and see the ball coming towards me. This is it! I brace myself and put kept one of my hand out and the other below it. Just testing my luck.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I feel something hit my hands and… I caught the ball! I hid my shocked expression instead I smirked and stuck my tongue out.

**Gray POV**

Shit. She caught the ball. I was so sure she wouldn't, because I am the Great Gray Fullbuster of the Basketball Team. I have never missed a shot in my life! Ok, that is an exaggeration but it isn't possible that someone caught my shot.

I look to Lyon and Natsu, who looked shocked at first but then snickered at what they would be seeing me do. I groan at the idea. She then smirks and sticks her tongue out and says "Better remember the deal!" and looks like she is about to go inside. I am so embarrassed that I feel all red.

"Whoa! Who knew that the 'Great Gray' would be defeated by a girl?" Lyon says, making the air quotes on great gray.

"You got owned, Ice cube!" Natsu says and laughs again, probably picturing me bowing down to her.

"Shut up Flame Brain!" I snap at him. He is seriously getting on my nerves. Not like he doesn't every time.

"You wanna go, Ice block?" Natsu asks

"Bring it on!" I shout

"There they go again" Lyon shakes his head

_After their fight_

"So what are you going to do now, Gray? I mean, its not like we can go get another ball cause that is the only ball we have, and besides, its imported so its not like we can let her keep it" Lyon states.

"Look at the bright side. At least we didn't destroy the court this time!" Natsu gives his huge grin.

"Because we didn't play much, that's why!" I angrily remark. I mess my hair in frustration. "I guess we can just wait. It's not like she is going to use it. She didn't seem like the type to play anything. She looked like somebody who would rather stay inside and read a book instead of play."

"It might work. We can just wait or ask her without you. She did ask you to bow down and not us." Natsu smirks again but Lyon ignores that. "If she asks, we will just say that you are sick"

"I heard that!" a familiar voice shouts out from behind. We look up to see the girl again. Man! Was she there all this time? I don't remember her going back.

"Were you watching us all this time? And how did you hear us from all the way over there?" I panicked. Those were some really good ideas.

"Not all the way. I went back in but then you and that pink-haired boy-"

"It's not pink! It's Salmon!" Natsu screams

"But it is pink! Anyways, you guys started fighting so I got bored and went in. But when I came out again, you guys were still there. And do you have no idea how loud you guys are?"

"We are not that loud!" Lyon shouts back.

"You sure are. Can I ask who you guys are?" she asks.

"Why? Interested in us already?" I pipe in just to tease her.

She blushes and says "No! Since my family owns the basketball court, I have to ask who you guys are!"

"Oh! It's yours?" Natsu asked and all three of us widened our eyes.

"Yeah! We own all the land until the lake!" She says and smiles.

All of us dropped our jaws but I found myself heating up a bit because of her smile. Thankfully, no one noticed.

"So… your names?" She asks.

"Well, I am Gray, the pinky is Natsu and my older brother Lyon" I introduce

"Hey! Whatcha' call me?" Natsu says, annoyed.

"I said Pinky. Are you deaf now?" I smirk.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Lyon interrupts. I then remember that we were talking to the girl. "What's your name?" Lyon asks, beating me in asking her.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia! So, see you tomorrow! Better come up here and bow down to me! All three of you!" She grinned happily.

Lyon and Natsu flinch at hearing that. "Are you sure that it's all three of us or just Gray?" Lyon asks. I shoot a death glare.

"Nope! It's all three of you or you want to climb up the stairs to reach here?" She asks tauntingly

Well, it is pretty high up there. I bet we'd be panting to reach up there. Lyon thinks about it but Natsu pipes in.

"Sure! As long as we don't have to bow down and Gray does!"

She looks happy with that. "Sure!" and she heads back in.

After I am sure she is gone, I shoot a glare at Natsu. "What did you do that for, idiot? Now we have to climb all the way up there and I will have to do bow down and beg her to give the darn ball back!" I yell.

"Well, at least we don't have to" Natsu points out. Lyon shrugs.

"Oh yeah! And Lyon, make sure you bring a camera while he does it. We surely don't wanna miss this!" He rubs his hands in delight.

"Oh Shut Up!" I snap.

* * *

**So... how was it? I might revise this.. Please Review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Bow and Beg

Chapter 2: Bow and Beg

**Heyo! Blue here! Thanks for the supportive reviews! Well, here's the next chapter! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Wish I did **

**Thanks for your support: XxKinataKeyBladexX, hellwithit1**, **SpiritFrozenInTime**, **Chloeandderek****,** **RosesxandxNotes****, ****Schnow-****flakes****, bananapower, ****Le'Mademoiselle Au-lette.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I lay at my bed, staring at the ceiling. I really don't feel like sleeping because of the crazy incidents today. Here I am, asking strangers to do my bidding, just because I won a bet I made up on the spot. It was crazy, though. I mean, who can throw a ball in full speed to the verandah of a condo on 4th floor? And those three guys, they were just weird. I mean, who has ever heard of a pink-haired guy? I wonder if they will do it or not? Especially that black-haired guy. What was his name? Oh yeah! Gray. I mean I just asked him to bow down to a girl. It will definitely hurt his ego. I didn't even mean the bet. Stupid me. I better tell them I didn't mean it when they come tomorrow.

_Next Day_

**Gray's POV**

I groan as I get ready to go out. What have these guys gotten me into? It was meant to be no more than a simple prank. I sigh again as I head downstairs. They seriously went off the bend this time.

Ur catches me sighing and asks me, "Gray, are you ok?"

But before I could answer, Lyon says "Oh nothing, mom. Gray is just looking forward to the basketball practice." and snickers.

"Don't forget to pack the camera, Lyon. I wouldn't want to miss this." Ultear speaks up. For some reason, Lyon decided to tell Ultear about what happened yesterday.

"I did. Natsu also called me in the middle of the night to remind me." Lyon yawns.

"Well, I am a bit suspicious but if you kids say so, I guess it is ok." Ur says uneasily.

"Mom, it's ok. These guys are just annoying the heck out of me." I assure her.

When I am done with breakfast, I go outside to take a break from those two. They have been annoying me ever since Lyon told her about that horrible afternoon. On the walk, I pass the basketball court from yesterday. I shudder at remembering what happened yesterday, even if I haven't even returned the bet.

I go back and head to my room and lay on my bed. Just as I was about to take a nap, Lyon burst into my room and shakes me. "Wake up! It's time!"

I am not in the mood. "It's time for what?" I snap at him. That is when I remembered. It's time to head for her house! "Ok, I'll come down." Lyon snickers and heads out. When I reach downstairs, I see him talking to Natsu, probably about what is going to happen. I glance at his pocket, praying that in spite of all the reminders, he forgot the camera. To my disappointment, he didn't. Natsu notices me and smirks. "Took you long enough! Let's go!" He grabs my wrist and drags me to the apartment, with Lyon following us from behind. When we reach the gates, the security guard stops us. His nameplate says that his name is Caprico. He examines us and asks "What are you kids doing here? Do you have any business with the Heartfilias?"

Lyon calmly says "Yes, we certainly do. We are looking for a Lucy Heartfilia."

Caprico raises his eyebrows. "And you are?"

"We are Lyon, Gray and Natsu"

"Hold on a minute." He then rushes to his post and calls somebody, maybe Lucy, to see if we really did have something to do here. Fortunately, I think she said yes because he then nodded at us to go in and gave us directions. I guess she told him to turn off the elevator since it was off. We started climbing the impossibly long flights of stairs.

_Time skip to when they reach there_

Huff, huff. Boy, were those long! Not even your regular flight of stairs. And it's only 4th floor! Oh stop complaining, you have got bigger things to worry about, like what is going to happen in the next 10 minutes. I gulped, which didn't go unnoticed by Natsu.

"Ooh! Ice block is scared!" He yelled and wildly pointed a finger at me.

"Shut up, Flame Brain! Who said I am scared?" I yelled back at him

Before he could say anything, the door opened to reveal Lucy, who was surprised at first but then grinned. "So, you guys showed up after all. You want to do it out here or inside?" she asked.

Eyeing the camera behind us, I answered "How about inside? I really don't want anybody watching us"

She then nodded her head and let us in. Wow! The condo is huge! The living room was very cheery. The walls were alternating colors between grass green and soft yellow. The floor was carpeted with a light brown. There was a huge blue sofa which looked quite comfortable. Next to it were two huge beanie bags, one red and one white. In the middle was a low black table with a small white lace tablecloth on it. In front of the table was a 64in Plasma screen TV. To the right of the room was a door leading to the kitchen. To the left was a door leading to different rooms. It's like a huge house fitted inside an apartment.

Looking at the other two numbskulls, I had to gather every single ounce of strength I had to not start laughing. Their eyes were huge and their mouths were wide open that you could stuff them like a thanksgiving turkey. I am sure mine were also that way before, because I saw Lucy had also tried to stifle her giggles.

"What? You have never been to a condo before?" She asked, trying to sound innocent.

Lyon and Natsu both snapped out of it. "What? Of-course!" Natsu said. "Just not this big" he mumbled.

"Anyways, about the bet-" She tried to say but I stopped her by suddenly falling down so that it looked like I was bowing down and begged, "Sorry about yesterday. I guess I got too cocky." I muttered. When I got up, Lyon was too paralyzed to take out the camera. Thank God for that! Natsu was snickering and holding the camera and Lucy looked like she would burst anytime now, from the funny scene in front of her and from embarrassment.

"I was trying to say that you didn't need to do that because it was too weird but looks like you beat me to it, and why did you and Lyon suddenly strip?." Natsu started laughing before she asked why we stripped.

Lyon, now recovering from his paralysis, also started snickering at my misfortune and frantically starts looking for his clothes. I was sure that I turned as red as a tomato and started fidgeting until I remembered I had to look or my clothes.

"You got owned twice by a girl!" Natsu started chanting after that. Unfortunately, Lyon joined as well. Lucy started laughing to hard that she had to plop down the beanie bag.

"Tsk, Tsk, Gray. You have no shame when it comes to girls, ne?" Ultear suddenly pops out and nudges me.

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" I yelled.

"I followed you guys. You think I would let this chance of seeing my little brother embarrassing himself?" Ultear smirked. "You can count on me to tell the girls."

"We will tell the guys." Lyon suggested

"How did the security let you in?" Lucy spoke out, half wondering about the trespasser and half panting to catch her breath.

"Oh, I told him that the guys left something they needed and he let me in." Ultear innocently answered.

"Oh" we nodded.

Turning to Lucy, I asked the question which I was thinking about since yesterday. "Lucy, how did you catch the ball anyway?"

Lucy seemed confused, as if she didn't know the answer herself. "I don't know. Lucky Catch?"

"We'll see who is lucky now. Tomorrow, we meet at the court again. I have to test you out." I challenged her.

"Huh? You have to be mistaken. I am horrible with anything having to do with outdoor sports." Lucy shook her head and waved her arms wildly.

"I do not care. I have to test you for something." I said.

Lyon raised his eyebrows while Natsu started heading for the kitchen. Lucy and Ultear were chatting on the couch. They seem to be getting along well. It actually looked quite peaceful until Natsu yelled out from the kitchen, "There is a LOT of food in here! Can I have _some_?"

"Of-course! You are after all my guests." Lucy said.

I and Lyon started pitying Lucy. She doesn't realize that Natsu will eat all of her food in a flash.

"Done! Can I have more?" Natsu innocently asked.

All the colors drained from Lucy's face as she went to the kitchen. I, Lyon and Ultear sneaked to the kitchen to see Natsu being scolded by Lucy. Natsu didn't seem affected at all though. You could tell something was going through his mind to notice her. Finally, Lucy kicked us out, she was still in a bad mood because of Natsu, and we started heading downstairs until I said, "Don't forget! Tomorrow be at the court at 3:00pm" I turned around to catch up to the others until I heard Lucy yell "Fine!"

_On the way home_

"Man! The food was _awesome!" _Natsu said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Natsu, did you take the picture?" Lyon asked. "Because I kind of forgot."

"I did. I am planning to post this on Facebook." Natsu said.

"You do that and I will make sure you won't see tomorrow, Flamebrain!" I threatened, raising my fists.

Lyon then pulls me before I start another fight. "Were you serious when you asked Lucy to be tested?" I nodded at this. Before I can say anything, Ultear comes up and says "Guess what guys! Lucy says that she is going to join our school!"

"All the more reason for my plan." I said

* * *

_Photo Status: Gray bowing down to a girl! _

_Lyon Vastia Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox and 10 others like this_

_5 shares_

_Gray Fullbuster: _That's it! You are going down!

_Gajeel Redfox: _LMFAO! Where did you get that?

_Natsu Dragneel: _Gray lost to a girl, so he had to do this

_9 people like this_

_Lyon Vastia Fullbuster: _Give me five!

_Natsu Dragneel: _High Five bro!

* * *

**So, was it good? Please Review.**

**I forgot to give the intro for the basketball team and Lucy. There is going to be more but here are the people:**

**Name: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Age: 17**

**Year: Sophomore**

**Likes: Books, shopping**

**Dislikes: Sports, Outdoors**

* * *

**Name: Gray Fullbuster**

**Age: 18**

**Year: Sophomore**

**Likes: Basketball, being leader**

**Dislikes: Losing, Ultear, Natsu, Juvia, Stripping**

* * *

**Name: Natsu Dragneel**

**Age: 18**

**Year: Sophmore**

**Likes: Basketball, food**

**Dislikes: Erza, Gray**

* * *

**Name: Lyon Vastia Fullbuster**

**Age: 19**

**Year: Sophomore, got a year held back**

**Likes: Basketball, **

**Dislikes: Ultear, Sherry, strippinng**

* * *

**Name: Ultear Milkovich Fullbuster**

**Age: 20**

**Year: Junior**

**Likes: Humiliating her brothers**

**Dislikes: Somebody not listening to what she says**


	3. Chapter 3: The Test

_**Chapter 3: The Trial**_

**Well, really sorry guys for not publishing earlier, but seriously, high school is tough! My laptop was taken away so my original, which was half done, is still in there. So I am working on a new one. This chapter is pretty long and the story will be mostly humor than romance.**

**Thanks for reviewing: _Kawaii Odango__, __Adeeva__, __Otaku'25__, Mirajane S and Erza S __, __hikaaxxrii__, __La Matresse' Dame and _3 Guests!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Next Day

_~Lucy's Point of View~_

As I contently sighed in the warm water, I thought through what happened yesterday. Suddenly, Gray's words echoed in my head, "Tomorrow, meet us at the court at 4:00p.m." I wondered what that meant. I got out of the tub and wrapped myself in a towel. I headed to my wardrobe and chose a pink spaghetti strap top and some white shorts.

I headed to the fridge, thinking what I could eat for a quick breakfast. I opened the door, only to find it empty with a single bar of chocolate. Startled, I thought back as to why my fridge would be empty. I remember telling Natsu that he could eat how much he would like. It seems like he ate too much! I glanced at the clock hanging on top of the wall next to the fridge. It's only 10:00 a.m. I could easily go buy my groceries and come back before three. I quickly took my wallet from my bedside table and rush to the elevator. I reached the garage and started my car, a red Volkswagen.

_~Gray's Point Of View~_

SPLASH! Before I found out what was happening, I was doused in ice water. Shivering and rubbing my arms, I opened my eyes to see Lyon holding a bucket and Ultear trying to muffle her giggling. I frowned and got up from my bed.

"Why did you guys do that?" I asked, irritated by the way they woke me up. "You could have just shaken me awake"

Lyon was the first one to answer. "Don't blame me. I tried that and yelled in your ear at least twice. So I got Ultear to help me. She suggested I do this and looks like she was right."

With this, Ultear couldn't take it anymore. She burst out laughing and said "I thought stuffing chili peppers in your mouth would be better but this did the trick."

"By the way, did you tell everyone to meet at the court?" Lyon had to ask.

"Yeah, that was why I was up till late." Annoyed, I look at the time. It is two in the afternoon! "Why didn't you guys wake me up earlier?" It was a rhetorical question, really. I head to bathroom to take a shower. "Lyon, you can head to the court while I get ready. I'll catch up!" I shout so that Lyon can hear me.

When I am done, I quickly find some clothes to wear for today's practice. I rush out of my room and hungrily wolf down my omelet. Mom just looks at me as if I suddenly sprouted an extra head, but I don't care. This is delicious! I quickly put my dishes in the dishwasher and check the time again. It's almost three! I hurriedly grab my training bag and ball and shot down the door. I run to the court, passing the Connells on the way. I stop and bend down to their daughter's pram, "Hey Asuka!" I lightly pinch her cheeks, which was almost always covered with drool. She claps with glee. I stand up and greet the parents. "Hello Alzack-san and Bisca-san. Gotta rush!" I quickly start to run, hearing Alzack-san say "I can't wait till the next game you guys play!" I smile to myself and keep running.

_~Lucy's Point of View~_

"There! I got all the groceries I need." I happily exclaimed. I head home and find Natsu standing next to my gate. Is it already four? I checked my watch, It's still two so why is he here. I parked my car and asked him. "Hey Natsu! Why are you around here? Its too early!"

"Hey Lucy! I was just here early for more of your snacks! They are so delicious!" He grinned.

"Good thing I went grocery shopping! Come on, I will make you something to eat."

"Yay!" he cheered and asked "I'll hold some of your groceries, as thanks!"

"Sure thing." I handed Natsu half of my bags and asked him to follow me.

_~Gray's Point of View~_

I kept running until I reach the court. I was panting heavily as I set my bag on the bench nearby and saw what was happening around me. Lyon, Jellal and Siegrain were having a fake match. Gajeel and Elfman were warming up and Loki was on the phone, probably talking to one of his girlfriends. It seems that Natsu and Lucy are yet to show up. Natsu is probably going to come late but what about Lucy? It's already 3:30. I called the guys to huddle up.

"About time you showed up! I cancelled a date with a really sexy girl just to see what you want. You know it's supposed to be my holiday in vacations." Loke pouted childishly at me.

"So what's up? I heard you were going to bring another member. Where is she?" Jellal asked, as expected.

"A girl?" Gajeel, Loki and Elfman asked at the same time, though with different tones.

Loki immediately perked up. "Ooh! It's a girl! Where is she? Is she cute?" he kept pestering.

"What made Gray take a girl into the basketball team? Is she the same girl as the one who made him bow down to her?" Seigrain asked.

"Yep. She is the same one. By the way Gray, Did you see Natsu on your way here?" Lyon asked.

"No. I didn't. He must have forgotten about meeting us here. I will call him." I take my cell phone out of my bag and found his number. I pushed the call button and it started ringing but he won't pick up.

"He won't pick up. Maybe he turned it off." I said, irritated. Why did he decide to not show up? Oh well, it's not like we need him much. One question that's been nagging my head that lucy is still not here. Did she forget about us already? For a second, I felt gloomy. But then again, she hasn't known us for long.

"Let's go pick up Lucy. She lives just around here anyway, so we can just walk. I, Gray and Loki will go bring her while Jellal, Siegrain, Gajeel and Elfman stay here and practice." Lyon ordered. I was happy he said it instead of me, or I would have sounded insistent or panicky.

"So come on then! Let's go pick up Lucy!" Loki excitedly drags me and Lyon out of the courts and then drops us. "Where is Lucy's house anyway?" he asks. Rubbing our heads, I and Lyon show him the way.

_~Normal Point of View~_

Gray, Lyon and Loki reach the gates of the Heartfilia lands. Capricorn allows them in without any trouble, which Gray sighs with relief. They take the elevator this time and ring the doorbell.

Lucy takes her time in opening the door, and when she opens it, she suddenly remembers that she had to meet them. She lets them in and they are shocked to see Natsu there, stuffing himself with Pringles.

"You have been here with Natsu all this time? And Natsu, why weren't you answering my call?" Gray asked the both of them.

"I am sorry. I found him next to my house when I arrived after grocery shopping. I invited him in and it seems we lost track of time." Lucy explained apologetically.

"It's ok," I assured. "This is Loki by the way." Before Gray finishes, Loki nudges past him and grabs Lucy's hand, saying "Hello Milady. It is a pleasure to meet you. Would you join me for a date sometime?" he winked at her.

Lucy sweat drops "Maybe some other time, Loki." and removes her hand.

"Come on! Let's get going. I am ready for a month's worth of practice!" Natsu suddenly yells, jumping around, full of energy.

"No Natsu. Come on! The others must be waiting." Lyon says and heads to the door.

_Back at the court…_

"They are here!" Elfman suddenly shouts and everybody rushes over.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Lucy. She is going to try out for our team!" Gray introduces her.

"Really? I am trying out? I have never played any sport other than badminton in my life!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Luce! It will be fine." Natsu pats her on the back. "unless you survive." He whispers to Siegrain and both of them start snickering.

"Ok then lets start with warm ups. Everyone, including you Lucy, should do at least 25 push-ups" Gray ordered.

"That low? It is not manly enough!" Elfman says.

"We are cutting Lucy some slack" He says.

Everybody quickly finishes but Lucy struggles with her 20th push-up. When she is finally done, Gray tells her try dribbling. Surprisingly, she managed to dribble with both hands without it slipping. When they have 5 suicides she finished them after 20 minutes and ends up exhausted. They have a mock-match, and she ended up doing more than 10 shots. _"How did it happen?"_ she thought as every time she shoots, she gets a basket. _"This is easier than the dumb exercises Gray gives us. How do the other guys manage it?" _she thinks. Gray keeps getting surprised at Lucy's great shots while she suffers with the basic warm-up. They were still playing after seven, which made the other guys tired too.

"How long do we have to play?" Natsu groans as he gets a towel.

"Weren't you the one saying that you were ready to practice for a month?" Lyon smirks, wiping his sweat.

Loki kept flirting with Lucy at every chance he got. He would lend her his towel, to which she disgustedly refused. He would keep asking out, even stopping a game in the process. Gray told him to run 10 suicides while the rest of them played.

Finally, at eight thirty, Gray stopped the practice. "Okay, guys. We did a lot today. I am happy to say that Lucy is in the team!" Everyone cheered for the news, since Lucy fit in very well. Everybody went home except for Gray, Lyon and Jellal, who were having a discussion.

"She was pretty good." Gray said.

"But I am still worried. I don't think Erza would like it if a girl joined our team, especially because how destructive we are." Jellal expressed his worries.

"Don't worry! Just assure her that everything will be fine. Besides, now, the student council doesn't have to worry about paying our destruction because now we have somebody who owns a court!" Lyon pointed out.

"That's right. And we got ourselves a player who has a lot of potential. Even if she a bit weak at other stuff." Gray said.

"We will see then." Jellal sighed.

* * *

**So… how was it? Please review your thoughts. Once again I am very sorry for the late update. And I am sorry that the test was so short but the other stuff were so long while the chapter was named test. Look forward to the next chapter, even if I will post it in December the max. ;D**

**-Blue**


	4. Chapter 4: School Starts!

_**Chapter 4: School's here!**_

**So, I thought of uploading this huge chapter since things have slowed down in school. So, here it is. School! Hope you guys like it.**

**Thanks for your support: _Whiterose937888_, _Mirajane S and Erza S_, _LucyEucliffe-I-LUV-U_, _Loki Luvr 4ever_ & _Guest 11/3/12_**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_~Lucy's point of view~_

_A week later_

I looked at the girl in a uniform in the mirror. She had a navy blue blazer with a gold stripe around the end of the sleeves. Inside were a beige shirt and a navy blue with gold striped tie. For the bottom, a navy blue and gold pleated skirt that reached an inch above her knee with knee-length white socks with brown loafers.

"The uniform's pretty good." I said to myself. I still felt sore all over since Gray's stupid "test"

I got my car keys and locked the apartment. I waved at Caprico, who gives me a slight smile, and Virgo, who was sweeping the sidewalk, and get into the car.

_~Normal Point of View~_

Lucy reached the school and parked the car. She got out and started heading to the gates until two hands cover her eyes.

"Eep!" Lucy shrieked as she tried to get whoever's hands off her eyes.

"Calm down, Lucy! It's only us!" Ultear exclaimed, calming Lucy who turned around to face her. Ultear let go of her eyes so she could see Ultear smiling and Gray and Lyon chatting with Natsu behind Ultear.

"Good Morning Ultear! I didn't expect you to scare me like that." Lucy greeted her with an air of calmness, as if what happened just now was nothing.

"Well sorry! I thought I could introduce you to the rest later at lunch. Can you come over at the Sakura Tree over there?" Ultear asked her.

Lucy thought about this "I would like to meet your friends, but I thought the school had a cafeteria?" she asked, and put a finger on her chin.

Back with Gray, Lyon and Natsu, they had been chatting all the time. Gray was glancing at Ultear and Lucy at times, which went unnoticed by Lyon, Natsu and the two girls in question.

Ultear kept going "It does. But we like to hang out there since less people come there and the tree is pretty isn't it?" Well, it was true. The lovely tree was not blooming yet, but the tree still looked beautifully cozy.

Lucy agreed wholeheartedly "Yes it is! Well I better head to the office to know which class I am supposed to go to."

Lucy starts to leave until Ultear stops her "Don't worry. I know where you're class is. I will tell Gray and Natsu to escort you, since you will be in the same class as them!" She informs.

All three guys who were chatting before turned to Ultear and tried to process what she said. Gray suddenly felt excited for some strange reason and Natsu was giddy with joy.

"Lucy is going to be in our class? Yay! Why didn't you tell us before, Ultear?" Natsu asked. Gray was speechless for now.

"That cool! I get to know two of my classmates before even starting school. By the way, Ultear, how do you know all this?" Lucy asked, wondering.

"I am a part of the student council. I am the secretary, while there are three other people being treasurer, vice-president and president. We had a meeting yesterday about the new student, which turned out to be you."

As Ultear was saying this, Gray, Lyon and Natsu turned very pale and Lucy was worried about this. "Hey guys! Are you ok?"

"We're fine, Lucy. Can we talk to Ultear privately?" Gray said, a bit of color returning to his face.

"Sure! I will be at the door. Meet me there so that you and Natsu can show where the class is." Lucy happily said.

* * *

They dragged Ultear to the side and Natsu nervously asked, "You didn't tell Erza, did you?"

Gray and Lyon were getting panicky when Ultear wasn't answering. She finally answered, "Of course I didn't. I wanted Gray to tell it himself, since it was his idea in the first place."

Lyon and Natsu heaved a huge sigh but Gray went deathly pale and shakily answered, "I'll t-tell her a-after school." Gray eyes were roving around to spot three bluenettes in the crowd. Gray rushed to them and, surprisingly, grabbed Jellal and whispered to him "Meet me here after school."

Jellal looked at his expression, which was deathly serious and pale and found out what he was talking about. He simply nodded.

"Come on, Natsu. Let's show Lucy her class." Gray grabbed Natsu's collar and dragged him halfway there until he escaped his grip and walked for himself.

* * *

Lucy was waiting, thinking what was taking them long. "Probably the private talk was a lot." She thought. She then saw the two boys. Natsu had recovered but Gray looked paler than ever. "Are you ok, Gray?" she asked worriedly, putting her hand on his forehead. It was cold but suddenly it started to heat up at an impossible rate. She worriedly noticed that now Gray's skin had turned from ash white to beet red. Natsu noticed this and snickered.

"I'm ok." Gray said.

"But your temperature suddenly rose. Are you sure you're ok? I have Natsu here to show me so you can head to the infirmary."

Gray didn't like the image of Natsu and Lucy walking in these empty hallways even if Natsu was dense, so he said, this time a bit firmer, "I am fine, so don't worry." and smiled.

"If you're sure." Lucy asked reluctantly. The three walked until they reached a room where the sign said 1-2. Natsu opened the door, which showed a sleeping brown-haired adult on the teacher's desk while the students were all chatting while waiting till homeroom finished. Natsu and Gray walked in first so some of the guys in the class waved at them to come over, but when Lucy walked in, everyone fell silent. The teacher, noticing the sudden change in volume, woke up and looked at the door and remembered something.

"Sorry, class. Forgot to tell you that there was supposed to be a new student this year." He said, sounding apologetic and rubbed the back of his head. Turning to Gray and Natsu, he said, "Thanks for bringing the new student here. I won't mark you late so hurry back to your seats." With this, they scurried back. Lucy stepped forward so she was standing in the middle of the class.

"Lucy, why don't you introduce yourself?" He said cheerfully and then mumbled "because I just woke up."

"I am Lucy Heartfilia. I am 17 and I like to read books. Hope we all get along!" Lucy introduced, bowing down.

"Well, Lucy, I am Gildarts Clive, your homeroom teacher and P.E. teacher. I am also the Basketball team's coach." Gildarts introduced.

Lucy was confused by this, since she never heard of him and he wasn't there in her trial. Before she could say something, however, Natsu piped up "But you don't do anything but sleep!" and the whole class chuckled. Even Lucy giggled a bit.

"Natsu! Keep it down!" Gildarts yelled at him. Turning to the rest of the class, he regained his composure. "Now class, do you have any questions for her?"

Several hands shot up.

"Sam, what's your question?" Gildarts asked

"Are you single?" at this question, several other guys also nodded curiously.

Lucy felt uncomfortable with the question and told Gildarts so. "She doesn't want to be asked questions about her love life. Are there any other questions? No? Good. Lucy, sit in the empty seat behind Gray." It was a window seat all the way in the back, which she liked. She went there and sat down.

A petite blue haired girl sitting next to her shyly talked to her. "You said you like reading books. You want to join the book club? We have many interesting books to offer." Lucy's eyes shone in excitement, but remembered she was already part of the basketball team. She sadly refused, which disappointed the girl. In hopes to cheer her up, Lucy said "But you can lend me some of those books. I am already in another club, but I still can borrow some books right?" The bluenette smiled at this. "My name is Levy McGarden. Nice to meet you. I hope we can be best friends" She offered her hand and Lucy shook it and smiled. "Nice to meet you too." She couldn't say more since the bell rang. "See you later." And waved bye.

Gildarts stopped her while she was on her way out. "Lucy, here is your schedule. The last period changes midway through the year and you will have to change it yourself ok? And here is a copy of the school map to find your classes. Got it?"

Lucy accepted the piece of paper and nodded. "Ok. I got it." And left to find her next class.

Gray walked up to Gildarts after she left. "Come to the student council room after school. I have to introduce you to a new team member." And left.

* * *

_Later, at lunch…_

Lucy and Levy walked together to the Sakura tree in the school backyard. Lucy met her on the way and found out she was going to the same place and decided to walk there together.

Ultear saw them and waved at them to come over. They took the signal and went there. "I see you have already met Levy here. Come on! I'll show you the others!"

They see a bunch of people sitting on the ground in groups but all looked up and waved at Levy and Ultear but gave curious glances at Lucy.

"Everyone isn't here because the Prez and VP are still busy. You already know the guys from the basketball team, Lucy." Ultear was interrupted by Levy, who asked "Why would she know about the basketball team? She is new."

"Well, Levy, she is the member of the basketball team." Ultear announced.

The girls and the guys who weren't in the team had a shocked look on their faces and a bluenette choked and his two brothers hit his back till he recovered.

"You think Erza will allow that? She looks really weak to handle how these guys play." The bluenette informed. Siegrain and some other guys in the basketball team glared at him. Irritated, Ultear asked "Why does everybody keep asking that? She's great and Gray allowed/forced her to join. So don't worry, Mystogan"

"As you say so…" the bluenette, namely Mystogan, mumbled.

"So Lucy, you look surprised. What happened?" Ultear asked worriedly.

Lucy paid no heed to her. "You guys are triplets?" she pointed her finger at the three.

"What's wrong with that?" Siegrain asked, pouting.

"The Fernandes triplets may look the same, but each of them have a different personality. Jellal is the mature and sensible type and is the oldest of the three. Mystogan is smart but really quiet type of guy but is a part of the council too, but he is the treasurer. Siegrain was born last and is the childish and sometimes goes great with Natsu because the two of them are both simple-minded, though Natsu is denser." Ultear explained and earned a glare from Siegrain and five minutes later Natsu says "Hey!" irritatedly. Lucy laughed at the slow reaction.

"Levy is our cute little bookworm. Lisanna, Elfman and Mira are siblings, each in different classes, but Mira is not here because she is vice president. She may be cute but she is a devil inside. Laxus is the grandson of the principal but he is a delinquent. Loki flirts with every girl, you should know that. Gajeel has a random habit of singing but has a horrible voice." Ultear kept on explaining about the others but the others didn't listen because they sensed it is going to take a while to explain everyone in the group.

After she finished, Levy asked about Lucy's schedule, and everyone huddled around her to find out if they had the same class as their new blond friend.

"We have Homeroom and English together! Sweet!" Lucy exclaimed with Levy.

"I look forward to have French and Biology with you, sweetheart" Loki winked at Lucy, which made her shudder a bit.

"I have Chemistry and Physics with you! Please help with my studies Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed and begged her. Lucy heartily agreed.

"Looks like Gray has the most classes with her, counting History, Music, Computer, Chemistry, Homeroom, and French!" Lyon exclaimed, and Juvia stared at Lucy's head as if it would burn a hole.

Gray, who was not in the huddle since he didn't care which classes Lucy had, secretly rejoiced but stood up and yelled at Lyon anyway. "How do you know which of them are my classes? Shouldn't you checking your own?"

"I did! I have only history with her but I couldn't help but notice most of her classes looks the same as yours." Lyon explained.

"Whatever." Gray shook it off and went back to eating his lunch.

The bell rang a little after that. While everyone left, Gray told Lucy, "Meet me after school, we have to tell the council about you joining since you are a girl. And we will introduce you to the old man properly since he doesn't know yet."

Lucy said "So that's why he treated me that way. Why didn't you tell him before?"

"He was at vacation. You've seen how he relaxes at homeroom, He is ten times worse when its holidays. Well see yah." He waved bye.

"See you later." Lucy waved back.

* * *

_After school _

Gray, Lucy and Jellal entered the student council room. The chairs and desks are arranged in a square shape and a huge AC was going on full blast. Gildarts was leaning against a wall while the four student council members were sitting on the chairs. Mystogan was reading some papers, Ultear smiled at them, Mirajane had brought in some snacks and Erza was signing some papers.

After she was done, Erza asked, "So Gray and Jellal, I heard you have recruited a new member. Who is he?"

Gray was sweating buckets as he prepared to tell her the news "Well, t-technically, it's a she-"

Erza slammed her fist on her desk, and the three instantly jolted from the sudden sound. She stood up and marched in front of them. "Let me see _her_ then." Gray and Jellal distanced a bit so she could see a scared Lucy shivering behind them.

She turned to gray and yelled at him. "WHY DID YOU FORCE A GIRL INTO YOUR TEAM WHEN SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE HAS NO EXPERIENCE IN ANY OUTDOOR ACTIVITY!" She shook the whole room with this.

Well it's true. If you would look at Lucy, you would notice her pale skin from staying indoors and her fading bruise from last week's trial. She was definitely the indoors material.

Jellal put his hand on her shoulder, which calmed her down a bit. She turned around and Jellal explained, "It's not like we forced her to join. We fully have her consent. You can ask her yourself."

Erza walked to Lucy, who was kind of scared after her shouting at Gray. Fortunately, Erza was nice and her kind and serious voice calmed Lucy. Erza asked "Were forced into joining them or not? I am really sorry if they did."

"No, it alright. I actually wanted to join them." Lucy assured her.

Erza took a deep breath and faced Gray and Jellal. "You guys are spared for now. What made you take her in anyway?"

"Well, she is good. Although she has never touched a basketball in her life, she can dribble the ball without it escaping and she shoots with amazing accuracy. I say we are looking at someone with a born talent. And she has her own court so you won't have to waste anymore money on fixing the courts we destroy." Gray explained, this time not stuttering since she had calmed down.

Erza thought about this for a while. Then she asked "Mirajane, what do you think of this?"

"I am sure it will be alright. Especially if she wants to join. But she can have a choice of leaving if she wants to if they are pushing her too much though. And this save money as the only reason we couldn't renovate much last year was because of their destructive tendencies." Mira sweetly smiled.

"Well, ok then. I will approve of it for now. Lucy, you have the choice to leave whenever you want. And you two," she turned to the boys, "If she gets one little cut, I am going to personally murder you." She said it mainly at Gray since she can't really face Jellal.

"Yes Ma'am!" Gray saluted and dragged Jellal and Lucy out of the room.

When they reached the gates, they met Loki, Natsu and the rest of the team. "What are you guys doing here?" Jellal asked.

"We just wanted to know how Erza reacted to all this." Natsu cheekily smiled.

"She allowed us. Thank God Jellal came with me! Or I would have become a Gray-Pancake by now." Gray and Natsu shudder at the thought.

The team then walked home together joyfully chatting with each other. Lucy thought to herself and smiled "What have I put myself into? One thing it for certain though, life is definitely going to get more interesting."

But then, she remembered something. "Gray, was this the whole reason you were sick all morning?"

Gray first had no idea what she was talking about. Then he remembered and a little blushed was sprayed around his cheeks. "Well, yeah! You would have too if you knew Erza's Wrath. You only got a glimpse of it today!"

"Well, I am hoping I may never have to see her 'wrath'." Lucy said decisively

* * *

**Whew! That was long! Thank god for that! Well I have some other stuff I need to say:**

**1 thing: Here is Lucy's total schedule with who she has the class since it was pretty confusing:  
**

**1. Homeroom – Natsu, Levy, Gray**

**2. English – Levy, Erza, Gajeel**

**3. Biology – Loki, Jellal, Mystogan**

**4. History – Lyon, Gray, Juvia**

**5. French – Loki, Gray**

**Lunch – EVERYBODY!**

**6. Chemistry – Natsu, Gray, Siegrain**

**7. Music – Gray, Mirajane**

**8. Computer – Gray, Elfman**

**9. Physics – Natsu, Lisanna**

**After school activities**

**Second thing: I was thinking that since the story's name is kinda lame, you could review some suggestions for the story's tittle. It would help a LOT! Thanks  
**

**AND FINALLY: PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**-Blue  
**


	5. Chapter 5: A Day of Basketball Practice

**Chapter 5: A Day of Basketball Practice**

**Sorry guys, for making you wait this long. I had a writer's block as to what this chapter could be on. As I was writing out the story, I really had no idea what to write, so if you find this chapter boring, I apologize. Another thing, last chapter, I had asked about suggestions for the story's name. I decided to keep the name but I honestly loved your ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail**

**Thanks a LOT for the amazing reviews: **_**MelodyKey**_**, **_**Lexi1130**_**,**_** LucyEucliffe-I-LUV-U**_**, **_**Whiterose937888**_**, **_**Mirajane S and Erza S**_**, **_**lilangel25**_**, **_**Rose Fang**_**, **_**FairyTailLover333**_**, **_**Umi Ryuuzaki Fullbuster**_**, **_**strawhat1227**_**, **_**cutey650kuto**_**, **_**guest 5/2/13**_

* * *

It has been a week since she came to the school. Apparently, because she was already friends with most of the popular kids in the school, she had it easy. Not that she was complaining about that. No, school was not the thing that bothered her. But the part where she was forced to enter the school's basketball team she could have lived without.

Right now, she was at her court, given a break. She was dazedly watching the guys playing destructively. Gray and Natsu were bickering about what kind of strategies should be worked out; Lyon was teaching Gajeel some easier ways to dunk. Loke was trying to get Lucy's attention by showing off his moves, but Lucy ignored them. The place was a mess. Both the rims, which were brand new, were tilted by at least 30 degrees and the courts paint was peeling off. The ball was theirs though, so it was well maintained, even after its muddy journeys. Lucy had a pretty big allowance, but all her savings were floating away each time a bench was broken or a rim was loose. Lucy took a deep sigh.

Gray noticed her dejected behavior. "Hey, Lucy. What's wrong?" He asked heading over to where Lucy was sitting. Natsu wanted to join in, but decided to shoot some jump shots.

Lucy flinched by Gray's sudden appearance. "Gray, can't you turn down the training a bit?"

Gray sighed and ran his hand through his hair, as if going through this topic thousands of times. "We have been through this before. You have got to train more so that you can be physically adept in-"

"No! Not that. I am not that much of a wimp." Lucy huffed, crossing her arms.

"For the past few weeks, I would say that you are overlooking a lot of your complaining tantrums," Gray smirked, thinking back to her first few days of training.

"Oh, really? Name one incident!" Lucy challenged.

Before Gray could say anything, Lyon came over. "Isn't the break over yet? Come on, let's go back to playing."

Gray had then divided every one into two teams. Jellal, Gray, Natsu and Lyon versus Gajeel, Siegrain, Lucy and Loke; Elfman served as referee.

Loke was pleased with this arrangement, but the rest of his teammates weren't. "The best of us are in the opposing team! That is not fair!" Siegrain childishly pouted.

"Come on, Siegrain! As the saying goes, 'Be happy with what you get.'" Loke pat his back. "And besides, we've got Lucy."

"Come on guys. We've got this. And besides, you guys are pretty good yourselves." Lucy cheered.

Elfman blew his whistle. "It is not manly to hold up a game, so let's start. Captains, step forward!"

_Wow, he is really into this._ Gray sweatdropped as he stepped forward. He didn't need to ask. He was the whole team's captain so it was obvious. It was amusing to see the other team trying to push Lucy so that she would be the captain. Surrendering to their pleas, Lucy stepped forward and gave Gray a look that meant _Take it easy on me, please. _Gray smirked, which Lucy automatically knew that he wasn't. _Damn him! _Lucy cursed.

They claimed their sides of the coin with Gray's team being heads and Lucy's team being tails. Heads showed up, and the game was on. It was a head to head game. Gray and Lucy both were playing forward, so there was a flurry of activity. Lucy never did improve physically from a weeks worth of training, so she still goofed up sometimes._ But a huge improvement to when she first tried. _Gray remarked inwardly. _Maybe, the team was finally ready._

Lucy then fell right on her face with oomph. _Or maybe not. _Gray reconsidered.

Gray slowed down to try to help her up, but Lucy quickly took the opportunity to steal the ball from him. Gray froze for a while, but by the time he recovered, Lucy had already shot a basket. Lyon facepalmed and Natsu snickered while Lucy high-fived Siegrain and shot her tongue out at Gray.

"Oh it so on now!" Gray hollered and started playing hard.

It was a tough game, but Gray's team managed to win anyway. Everyone was sweating buckets, including Gray, and Lucy was huffing and puffing so hard she could barely talk. After cooling down a bit, Lucy had an idea.

"Why don't *huff* all of you guys *huff* come over *huff* to my place? It's right here." Lucy suggested.

All of the guys agreed and after packing up, started to leave. Lucy was the last one out and looked at the ruined court with pity for it. It actually reminded her of something, but she brushed that thought away. She realized that Natsu and Gray were calling her, and she yelled "Coming!" running to her team.

* * *

As the entered Lucy's apartment/mansion, Gray was relieved when he noted the elevator was working. After reaching her home, she opened her door and let everyone in. They quickly settled in, and Lucy sensed that her home was going to be a hang out place now. Natsu headed directly to the kitchen, Lyon was standing on the balcony, Siegrain, Elfman, Gajeel and Jellal were sitting on the couch, watching TV, and Loke was on the phone, probably talking with one of his girlfriends.

_Wait_, Lucy thought, _where's Gray?_

As she headed to her room, she found Gray looking at some photos hanging on the wall next to her room. "Kyaah!" Lucy shrieked, pushing Gray away so he wouldn't look at those pictures. Those were the pictures her father had put up on the wall himself and made sure it could not be taken away. There were all sorts of photos of her childhood, including her on her class trips, her best friends from her previous school, and most embarrassingly, the time when Lucy was wearing a bunny suit and had snuck into a hole, pretending to be a real rabbit.

She must have pushed him too hard, or she might have just surprised him, because the next thing she knew, she was leaning up the door on Gray within close proximity. She could feel his breath on her face and she found herself heating up. Where had she gotten herself into?

Gray decided to check out the house, since he did not want to join anyone else. He noticed a smaller hallway leading to a door, with some photos hanging on the wall beside it. Since he was a very curious guy, he decided to check them out. There were only four photos hanging on the wall. All of them had captions inscribed in the frame, so Gray could make out the story each of them were telling. One of them had Lucy in a bunny costume and coming out of a hole, and she was very dirty and muddy. The caption read **Lucy from the time when she thought she was a bunny****. **Gray had to stifle a laugh for that one. But his eyes caught a photo of Lucy with a guy with jet black hair and a girl with long and flowing blond hair. This one was just captioned **Best Friends Forever.** He spent a long time examining the picture until he heard a soft shriek.

He saw Lucy was running towards him with her arms out, and with the great impact, he was leaning against the door with Lucy. Suddenly, he felt a bit hot. He looked down at her and saw that she was blushing a bit. It struck him as cute and he just realized how beautiful she was. Any sane guy could see that she had a gorgeous body, but her face held the most charm. It was flushed and her pink lips were slightly apart. She smelled so sweet, so soothing that he felt peace. Lucy realized that his breathing was slowing down and she completely forgot about what kind of position they were in. Both of them closed their eyes and started to lean in ever so slightly.

Just then, a deafening crash had sounded, and both teens flew apart. They were both red, and Lucy had just realized that she was holding her breath for the whole time. She looked at Gray and saw that he was signaling her to be quiet about this. She nodded solemnly and both went out of the hallway to see that the dining table was sprawled across the living room, broken, and Erza was strangling Natsu and Gajeel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When did Erza get here?

Not realizing she had said that out loud, Erza responded "We came over because Loke had called us over. I thought he had your consent, but apparently, he didn't." Erza sent a glare to Loke's direction and Loke gulped.

"We?" Lucy asked and finally realized that all of them had showed up. Levy was sitting next to the bookshelf, reading one of her books, Mirajane, Lisanna and Juvia were seated, chatting and Ultear and Mystogan were watching TV with the other boys.

"Lu-Lucy. He-lp" choked Natsu, with brought back Lucy to the situation. The dining table was broken, and Erza was now strangling both Natsu and Gajeel.

"Erza, let go of them please?" Lucy asked.

"As you wish Lucy." Erza hesitantly loosened her chokehold, and both Natsu and Gajeel, who were greedily gulping air.

Gray, who was looking the whole scenario taking place, wondered how Lucy could get Erza to release them so easily. _It would have taken me hours to get them out._

"Now guys," Lucy started. "Tell me what happened."

"I was at the kitchen, eating your snacks when Metalhead here came over and stole some of my juice!" Natsu complained, pointing at Gajeel.

"Metalhead? You're the one who fucking attacked me for no reason. I just came over cause I was thirsty." Gajeel explained, getting ready to fight again.

"So basically, they started fighting until Erza decided to stop them. But, as you can see, Erza can be a bit… destructive." Mira piped up and summarized what happened.

"You guys fight over everything! And Natsu, I never told you that my food was yours. You also just went in there and helped yourself." Lucy bonked him in the head, but it was nothing compared to his almost-death experience with Erza. "Hopefully, Natsu saved some food for dinner." Lucy mumbled.

"Come on girls! Let's help Lucy make dinner!" Erza commanded.

"We want to help too!" Siegrain jumped up, but Ultear pushed him down again. "You boys just will make a mess, if Natsu and Gajeel were any sign." Ultear said.

After they girls had cooked the dinner, everyone had to eat in the living room since the dining table was broken. Lucy was the last one to get her food, so the only empty spot happened to be between Natsu and Gray.

_Oh, what the heck. Nothing bad is going to happen._

* * *

**Kyaah! So, how was it? It was my first GraLu moment, and I'm afraid I ruined it. **

**So, sorry I haven't been putting any basketball action yet, this one was close though. I am not really good at this sport myself, so most of the info on anything related to basketball came from a friend and my torture sessions with my old coach. But the action is COMING SOON! ;D**

**I really don't know what to do with this fanfic. I originally started it as a time pass, but turned out to be liked by quite a few people. I haven't fully thought of the whole plotline, so feel free to suggest anything. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I really do appreciate the reviews. And if you guys have any ideas/speculations, please feel free to mention that as well. **

**See Ya!**

**Quick Question: Should I include Gray and Lyon's stripping habit?**

**\"( ^_^ )"/**

**(T_T)\(^-^ )**


	6. Chapter 6: How was the first practice?

_**Chapter 6: First day of Training**_

**This is going to be a fillerish chapter as well. The plot will resume from chapter 8, so there is still one more extra chapter. I decided that I will put the stripping habit of Gray and Lyon, since, not only did many people agree with the idea, it would be weird for them to not to. **

**An answer to one of the reviews: I support GraLu entirely because they look great together. It is NOT like I do not agree that Natsu and Lucy are going to end up with each other, because it is too obvious they will. And same thing with Gruvia, except, no offense Gruvia fans, but I believe that Juvia's fandom of Gray is purely fictional. Don't try to change my mind though; I am happy with what I think.**

**Also, if anyone didn't notice yet, I changed this to a GraLu versus NaLu. I honestly love supporting Gralu, but with how I seem to write, I don't mind NaLu either. :3**

**Thanks for the AMAZING reviews!: **_**FriendsForevaa**_**, **_**Nalu4evr**_**, **_**Guest 17/5/13**_**, **_**natpereira**_**, **_**kjayanimefan**_**, **_**Mirajane S and Erza**_** S****, Nalu4EVAH, _IceKeys121_  
**

**Word count without author's notes : 1,679**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy tail, only this plot.**

* * *

_Recap_

_Lucy was the last one to get her food, so the only empty spot happened to be between Natsu and Gray. _

_Oh, what the heck. Nothing bad is going to happen._

* * *

Lucy made her way to sit between Natsu and Gray. It felt funny, really. Natsu felt a bit warmer than herself while Gray felt cooler than normal. Noticing her discomfort, Loke asked "What's wrong Lucy?"

"Nothing." Lucy mumbled and proceeded to start eating. She only had a bit of salad and mashed potatoes, while the others were having burgers and French fries.

Mirajane, growing curious, asked her. "So, Lucy, how is practice coming along? I trust the boys have been taking care of you well?"

"Oh really?! They have-" Lucy almost yelled indignantly, but Gray softly nudged her, which reminded her of what would Erza do if she really told them what it had been really like. She took a deep breath and regained her composure. "Nope! They have been fine, really."

"That's great!" Mirajane happily exclaimed.

"So I assume that nothing bad has happened." Erza coolly asked, not convinced by Lucy's sudden loss of composure.

Natsu slung his arm around Lucy, engulfing her with warmth. "Yeah, Lucy has been great so far! Though she is still not better than me!" he grinned cheekily. Lucy lightly blushed at his contact, but soon forgot about it and slightly snuggled into his half-embrace.

"Oh yeah? Remember the time Lucy made her first dunk? She easily did that better than you." Gajeel smirked.

"Yeah! Lucy was the man!" Elfman yelled with his mouth full, but quickly shrank back when Erza and Natsu glared at him, for different reasons.

"Gajeel, I heard you were also forced into the team. What did you originally want to do?" Lucy asked.

"_Also_ forced?" Erza raised one eyebrow.

"Um…" Gajeel started hesitantly, feeling uncomfortable as to how she could have found out about it, "I wanted to sing." He mumbled.

"Hah?" Natsu taunted, mockingly trying to lean in closer to him, and farther from Lucy.

"I said I wanted to sing you Ash brain!" Gajeel growled at him, unaware of what he blurted out until some of the girls started giggling and Levy was just shaking her head.

"Cool! Can I hear you sing something?" Lucy asked, wondering how the gruff guy would sound like.

Gajeel was clearly shocked at her request, "Ah… ok?" And got out a guitar and some fancy clothes.

'_Where did he get that from?' _Everyone echoed in their thoughts.

Right before he strummed, Lucy noticed that the cool presence next to her had started to disappear. She looked to the side and noticed that Gray was about to leave. And, soon it would be clear why…

* * *

'_Oh Goodness! Gajeel is horrible!' _Lucy cried in her head. '_I should have never asked him to play a song'._ She clamped her ears shut and watched as the girls were already close to fainting and the guys were trying to shut him up but he was feeling too carried away to notice their anguish. Then she thought of Gray's escape. '_I should do the same thing too_.' thought Lucy and sneakily left her guests to suffer.

Inhaling the cool night air, Gray was walking around Lucy's mansion/building. '_Thank god I managed to avoid the disaster. There was a reason I forced him in the team, and it's not because he is a good player either.' _ Gray thought. Then, he saw Lucy rushing out of the elevator and smirked. "Looks like somebody better watch out for what they wish for."

Lucy turned to see Gray, and frowned. "Hey. I didn't know he was a bad singer. You should've warned me."

'_I thought you were too busy cuddling to Natsu' _Gray thought bitterly and then wondered why he did. "Guess I didn't. Well, you want to go out for a walk? We need to wait until the disaster has fully been finished."

"Sure." agreed Lucy.

And so they did. Nobody was saying anything, but it was a comfortable kind of silence. Then Lucy remembered something from this afternoon. "Hey, Gray? When did I ever throw a tantrum?"

"Seriously? You don't remember? Let me remind you…" Gray started

* * *

_~A week ago~_

"_Lucy!" Gray called her as she was talking to Levy and Lisanna. She turned around. "Hi Gray! What's up?"_

"_Today we will be having a practice after school. Don't forget!" Gray rushed out before running away to his next class. _

"_But he didn't even let you answer." Gray heard Levy pointed out to Lucy._

* * *

"Kyaah! Gray!" Lucy quickly went red and covered her eyes.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Gray asked, worried if something got into her eye.

"Your clothes." Lucy replied meekly.

Then Gray got red as well and put his clothes back on. "Let's continue."

* * *

_Then, school quickly went by, and Lucy came to the court, this time early. Only Gray, Lyon and Natsu were there. Since it was a high tech court, the roof of the court can be opened or closed, and they had opened it. They were practicing until Lucy threw her duffel bag on a bench, which caught only Natsu's attention. "Yay! Lucy's here." And hurried to her._

"_Why are you so excited?" Lucy and Gray both asked at the same time. _

"_Coh fyu ahfwayf haf foof wif yu" Natsu said with his mouth full._

"_So I should stop bringing food…" Lucy absent-mindedly wondered aloud, to which Natsu furiously shook his head. "Just kidding," Lucy pat him at his back "I will bring more food next time." _

"_How did she know what he was saying?" Lyon asked Gray._

"_Beats me." Gray said off-handedly, as he shot a basket._

_When everyone came, they all did warm-ups, which Lucy didn't enjoy at all. "Why do we have to get exhausted and sweaty before we even start playing?! I could have fractured my foot!" She ranted._

"_That's the whole point of warming up in the first place, Lucy." Lyon sweat-dropped. "So that you don't get hurt in the middle of the game." _

"_Whatever. Let's get on with this." Lucy groaned._

_What she thought was hours and hours of turmoil was only for ten minutes. When the actual training began, Lucy was happy to realize that when Gray was teaching them how to dunk more easily, she could do it with no problem. Dribbling was also something she caught on pretty quickly too, Gray noted. _

_Passing was another story. "Lucy! Try to put some more force on the ball!" Gray would yell every time, only to see that his advice wasn't followed. Whenever Natsu or Loke tried to demonstrate for her, she would miss, and the ball bounced out of the arena. The ball always came back muddy, and Lucy would shriek and refuse to touch it until it was washed. Luckily, there was a tap nearby, and they would always wash it there. _

_Aim was another problem. Although she had no problem aiming toward the basket, towards a person was different._

* * *

"Hey! You are pointing out too many of my problems! It's not like you are perfect that you can criticize me so openly!" Lucy yelled at him, embarrassed of the things he was listing.

"Well, I can't help it. You were quite horrible, even if you were better than first timers."

"How about now?"

"Well…" Gray replied hesitantly. "Let's say you are better than last week."

"That's mean!" Lucy elbowed him playfully.

"Wait," Gray realized, "What do you mean by I am not perfect? I am like the freaking God of basketball." He said, quite cockily.

"Oh please! You totally don't follow which position you should be in when shooting, so it's a wonder how the ball goes in at all. AND you slouch too much while passing, making the ball fall a bit behind and it ends up becoming a bounce pass when chest passes are more fitting, and…"

As Gray was listening, he realized two things. One, he thought that these faults of his were cleverly disguised so that no one realizes that they were mistakes, and no matter how many hours he put on to correct these, they still won't disappear. And two, how did Lucy, who claimed to have never play basketball, know all these?

He fell out of his stupor when Lucy hit him on the head. "What did you do that for?" Gray yelled angrily.

"Well you obviously weren't paying attention. What's with you and spacing out at the most random times?" Lucy asked irately.

"That's just me. Get used to it." He folded his arms. Then he reached out to her hair and plucked something out, and Lucy turned slightly red at the sudden contact. "And how long are you going to keep this on your head?" He brought up a leaf and waved it in front of her face.

"As if I knew it was on me in the first place!" Lucy just realized that she always lost her temper when he is around. '_Why do I do that?_' "Come on, let's go back. Gajeel's little show must be over by now."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's head back."

What surprised them the most was how long it took to go back. Gray was glad that Lucy was there, or he seriously would have gotten lost by himself. After ten minutes, they found the mansion and got into the elevator.

Her house was a mess, to say the least. Seat cushions astrewn, spoons and forks all over the place, not to mention some of the girls fainted on the sofas. Erza, however, was safe and looked up to see Gray and Lucy entering. Natsu also got up and cornered those two.

"How could you leave me with him, Lucy? You and Gray left me to suffer!" Natsu comically started whining about it.

"Lucy and Gray. Meet me separately some time to show you how much we had to go through." Erza gave them a death glare.

"Yes miss!" Both Gray and Lucy went white with fear and comically saluted her.

Smirking, Gray whispered in Lucy's ear. "Well, we had fun. Didn't we?"

Goosebumps were threatening to explode around the area where his breathing was fanning her.

"Yeah, we did." Lucy whispered back and gave him a huge smile.

* * *

**So how was it? Please review! I really do appreciate the amount of support, especially since I like how this fanfic is growing. I am disappointed in this chapter, and my hands for typing this randomly. And forgive me if they are too OOC, as Lucy does seem a bit spoiled but you really can't blame her or me. **

**Do any of you know what do I call Lucy's house? It's sort of like a mansion, but since Lucy wanted to live independently and her dad couldn't bear that to happen, he just built a big apartment for her right on top of the mansion.**

**Random drabble: Any of you watched **_**Rise of the Guardians**_**? It was so touching for me! I loved how everyone was portrayed. In fact, I am also working on of a fanfic for it…**

**Check out our other stories: **_**Missing You**_**, ****Too Late**** and ****Dancing Madness**

**See ya later! "\(^w^)/"**


End file.
